


Daddy

by LarryToTheStylinson



Series: Text Posts [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, No Smut, Sorry its short!, dribble drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:38:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryToTheStylinson/pseuds/LarryToTheStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘i called my friend daddy as a joke and he got a boner’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> based off of this text post; http://invisiblenap.tumblr.com/post/94049224452/y-w

It had started as a joke, the slip of Michael's tongue, his brain not catching up fast enough with his giant mouth. Which happened more often then he'd like to fucking admit. 

Only Geoff and Michael were left in the office currently. Michael was just waiting for Geoff to leave so he could record a rage quit and Geoff was waiting to be dismissed via text from RvB. The text did eventually come in, after some rather odd small talk between the two men left in the office Geoff was excused. Getting his shit and getting up. Michael cocked a brow and hummed. 

"You leaving now?" Michael asked and turned to face Geoff as he stood at the door. Getting a nod in response Michael nodded back. 

"Yeah don't work yourself to hard kid, get home at a sane time alright?" Geoff murmured and grabbed his keys.

"Fine daddy, I promise I won't stay here to late." Michael said in response with a smirk rolling his eyes. 

Geoff blinked at the response felt himself blush, fighting for words to register. 

"Yeah. Okay. Night Michael." Geoff murmured and left with that shutting the door on the way out. 

Michael cocked a brow at the other mans response, glancing over the man and holy fucking shit did his boss have a fucking hard on?


End file.
